Firsts
by thatwritergirllp
Summary: Rose Tyler and Tentoo on their first official night at the mansion in Pete's World.


From a prompt #I Bring Life Project on Tumblr - Firsts

* * *

We arrived back at Pete's mansion and although it wasn't bigger on the inside, it was home now. I had never actually lived in a place that wasn't bigger on the inside in a number of years, but it was time now to get used to the idea, of both my living arrangements and of my living arrangements being with Rose again after all this time.

As we walked in the door, Tony began to bombard me with questions. He had, according to him, been told that I was some brilliant creature that saved planets and things. I suppose he was right, but I was going to try a first for me…modesty.

"Thank you, mah boy! Now tell me about yourself."

"Whatja wanna know, Doctor?"

"Weell, let's see. What sort of things do you enjoy doing? Do you like football, or reading?" I leaned down to whisper, "I do love a good book."

"Mmhmm, I love both, but I like aliens and robots and Rose's stories and things, as well."

"Tony, Sweetheart, come here please," I heard Jackie call from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum!" He shouted back at her and ran to her.

"So," Rose said looking at me in amazement, "how are you feeling?"

"Ok, I think. This is all so surreal and I think we should probably talk or something."

"Yea, think so too. Come on up." She had made her way to the stairs and put her hand out for me to grab. She didn't move any further and suddenly a grin came across her face. She looked at me, very intently and said, "Run!"

I chuckled, thinking that this was classic Rose.

* * *

She had given me a tour of the upstairs of the house, mapping out Pete and Jackie's room, Tony's room, her room, what was Mickey's room, but was now my room, "Now, I know this has Mickey's stuff in it, but just let me know what you want to change and we can do that for ya, 'kay?"

"Brilliant," I said smiling, wishing I didn't have my own room, but rather would be sharing hers instead.

I sat down on my bed. I missed the TARDIS and travelling to anywhere and anywhen I wanted, but I knew all of that would be easy to give up, because I had her back. She was my Rose and I was her Doctor.

"Whatja want to talk to about?"

"Well, Rose, there are something I'd like to explain to you."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Well, I want to be sure that you understand, for certain, that even though I'm not in his body, I am him. I know we told you already, but it's important that you know that we do share all of the same memories and things."

"Yea, I know. I do have a question though. If he hadn't been there, when we, you know, kissed, would he know it happened?"

"Naw, it doesn't work like that. Once we started making different decisions, weell, once I made born, we became individuals, really. It's sort of like we had the same memories and thoughts and things from before that though. So our feelings for you were mutual, but what I do from here on out, is just me, making a conscious decision to do it, without his knowledge."

"K, I think I get it." She sat down next to me and put her hand in mine. She smiled, shine in her eyes, "Still fits."

"I imagine it always will," I said. "Rose, I need you to know that I love you. I know I said it when you asked what we were going to say to you that awful day on the beach, but I wanted to tell you when you weren't struggling with a decision. I love you, Rose Tyler."

"I love you, Doctor. This may sound a bit cheesy or whatever, but you had me at 'run.'"

We both laughed.

"When you saw me leaving, the me in the TARDIS, I mean, what were you thinking? Did you feel like you made a mistake, choosing me?"

I remained seated on the bed and she got on the floor in front of me. She pulled me down with her and we were facing each other at eye level, "Doctor, it was a shock. He didn't say goodbye, he didn't hug me, he didn't say or do anything. He took a moment that I was occupied and figured it would be the best time to leave. You were the one that said how you felt, you were the one I kissed, you were the man that I've been wanting since I met you. A man that could tell me how he felt. He never understood that I was okay with getting old and watching you not age a bit, but he was the one that couldn't handle the idea of watching me wither away and die. Now, you are growing with me and it's a nice thought. You chose me and I chose you and I could never see that as mistake."

I smiled at her, took her face in my hands and pulled her in for our first official kiss, in our first official house, our first official night together and the first official day to the rest of our lives together.


End file.
